Rin: Sesshomaru Princess
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin is a princess who has decided to leave her home and travel with someone she feels a bond to, Sesshomaru. What happens when life with him is not as she wished it would be?
1. Magic Of Love

Rin had noticed that even though she spent years in her Lord's service, she was being made to remember she was only human. She used to always see her Lord and never had to ask him for time with him, whenever she was in danger, he would come rushing to be her hero. But lately, Rin glanced at the clock, her Lord never had the time.

She sat at the piano he bought her for when he had business to attend to and she played softly, her fingers sliding and pressing each key softly, so focused on her song she didn't hear Sesshomaru enter her room. She softly sang with the song.

_**It's the wrong kind of magic**_

_**Now you see him, now you don't**_

_**Used to be he'd drop anything for me**_

_**But not lately, he won't.**_

_**He used to slay dragons **_

_**To keep me from harm**_

_**And come running**_

_**To my open arms**_

_**I want the magic of love again**_

_**Give me a magic wand to wave**_

_**Tell me the magic words to say**_

_**To bring back the magic of love**_

_**I need the magic of love again**_

_**Give me a magic wand to wave**_

_**Tell me the magic words to say**_

_**To bring back the magic of love**_

Glancing up she saw her Lord sitting at her table, watching her. She continued her song as if she hadn't seen him, a move Sesshomaru knew was as much a dismissal as he had given her, he chose to ignore it.

_**No illusions**_

_**He's a man who has many dreams**_

_**But it's so confusing**_

_**To be always in between**_

_**I want the magic of love again**_

_**The subtle sorcery of the heart**_

_**The fire his smile used to start**_

_**That makes me feel I'll never get enough**_

_**Give me a magic wand to wave**_

_**Repeat the miracle that gave us**_

_**The wonderful magic…**_

_**Of love**_

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru? This human is tired and wishes sleep. Your presence here only disturbs my rest. Don't you have business to attend to?" she asked, before sliding away form the piano and pulling her robe off and placing it gently on her chair before turning to head to her bed. She was stopped when his hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place.

"Rin, your attitude is out of place. I merely came to see you is that so hard to accept?" He asked as he released her wrist. Rin turned slightly before walking forward. He knew she was angry and he knew why but he refused to let her win this game she was trying to play.

"Yes, maybe had you not always been so busy I would be more open to your company, but I have been without it for so long, I prefer the natural human company, myself. Good night My Lord." She slid beneath her sheets and turned her back to him. Sesshomaru left without a word, he knew she would calm down.

He met Jaken in his room and decided to ask his vassal on what to do. "Jaken, Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons, that I fight the villains and win the prize? Solving everyone else's problems, direct and advise! Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?"

Jaken looked up at him, he knew the truth but he couldn't tell, he promised Rin. "All I can tell you Lord Sesshomaru is to look inside yourself to the legacy your father left and seek the answer." With that, Jaken left his Lord alone.

Sesshomaru looked at a picture of Rin under a cherry blossom tree. The truth known to him all along he refused to see it.

Because I love her, I need her

Like Earth needs the Sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms  
Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms  
Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear her melody  
I'm more than sure I can't endure  
Without her love for me  
Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

Sesshomaru figured her would tell her in the morning. He slid beneath his own sheets and heard her soft voice singing softly as if trying to soothe herself to sleep. He knew the song, as he sang it with her as a child when she thought him her prince.

Her soft voice filling the air with sadness. "If I could break the spell, I'd run to him today and somehow I know he's on his way to me….Sesshy you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, even though we're far apart."

His voice reached Rin in surprise, she had not thought he would hear her, she should have know the song would tip him off. "Far longer than forever, as constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are."

Rin countered with "sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond"

Sesshomaru followed her with his own verse "destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. For longer than forever…I swear that I'll be true…I've made…

Rin filled in with her smaller parts as he sang his. "Far longer than forever…I swear that I'll be true…"

They met outside his room as they were united in every way. "an everlasting vow, to find a way to you, far longer than forever, like no love ever known…"

Rin smiled as she whispered softly "and with your love…." Sesshomaru came in and whispered with her "I'll never be alone"

Rin hugged Sesshomaru close. "I'm sorry my Lord, I never meant to hurt you. It's just been so lonely without you and I have no one to converse with." He smiled and pulled her into his room, after shutting his doors he pulled her into his bed and pulling her close, laid her head on his chest. His fingers sliding into her hair in a soothing manner as he had done during thunderstorms when she was a child and snuck into his bed seeking protection and security from the raging storm. They fell asleep close together.

**A/N: The next chapter may have a lemon, it may not. Depends on what I can think up. If anyone has an idea they would like to see, please let me know. Thank You!**


	2. Rin's Past

Rin still had yet to figure out this new Sesshomaru. She realized he had been more attentive since their last argument and she did not know what changed him. She decided to sit in her room and play on her piano. Her soft voice carrying down the hall to Sesshomaru as he listened closely, "You're not alone,, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand, when it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in, no I won't give in"

Standing from his desk, he moved silently through the hall to Rin's room as he carefully opened the door and closing it behind him as he leaned against the wall, watching her. "Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you could say nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. "

Rin looked up as she felt his presence and smiled as she saw his face. "So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear, before the doors close, and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend, yeah. Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on."

Sesshomaru smiled, his Rin was always a joy to listen to when she sang, her singing moods were the best thing he would ever partake in. "Hear me when I say when I say I believe, nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly yeah. " as she finished holding out her last few notes she slowly turned to greet her Lord more fully

"Lord Sesshomaru I wasn't expecting you, did I interrupt your work? I apologize." Rin said as she stood to give him a hug. He had learned to accept her hugs as she gave them whether he was prepared or not.

"Nonsense Rin, you never interrupt me you know that. Besides, there is something I wish to show you and have you listen to." He took her hand and gently pulled her to his room and sat her on his bed. "Rin there is something I have been hiding from you and once I do this, I will explain everything to you."

He knelt before her and took her hands before he started singing "Sentimental days, in a misty clouded haze, of a memory that now feels untrue. I used to feel disguised, now I leave the mask behind, painting the pictures that aren't so blue. The pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned… Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see, my life turned around but I'm still living my dream. I've been through it all, hit about a million walls, welcome to my truth, I still Love"

Rin gripped his hands tightly as her eyes met his and remained there "Tangled in a web, with a pain hard to forget, that was a time that I've now put to rest. Oh the pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned. Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see, my life turned around but I'm still living my dream. I've been through it all, hit about a million walls, welcome to my truth, I still Love. Sentimental days, in a mist of clouded haze, of a memory that now feels untrue…."

Rin pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "I remember part of it Lord Sesshomaru. My Previous life, I was known as Rin wasn't I? That is not my name in this life is it?" He shook his head no. "I always knew I was special, I have this power I never showed you."

"Your name is Calynn which means Powerful in battle. I saw you standing in a circle of shredded demons and I knew your aura as Rin. You had no other family so I took you in as I did in the last lifetime. I called you Rin because that is what I shall always know you as." He explained. "You were destined to be my mate but fate stole you before I could claim you, taking our pup as well."

Rin slid her hand along his cheek forcing him to meet her eyes. All she saw in them was pain, "That shall not happen again my Lord. This power I told you of, I am a battle priestess. I harness the power of the 5 elements, Air, Earth, Fire, Water and Spirit. In return for this gift, I have been granted Immortality by Shivanna the Goddess of Life and Death. I do her bidding in cleaning up the planet and in return I am gifted to live forever, like you my Lord." Sesshomaru slid his hands along her slim stomach as he leaned in, brushing his lips against her own. **(BTW Rin is in her mid-twenties) **Sesshomaru slowly slid his hands up Rin's body, sliding her shirt off in the process as he dropped it on the floor. Without breaking the kiss, he managed to unclasp her bra and remove it swiftly as her own hands slid his shirt off and dropping it on the floor as well. 

Sesshomaru pulled back long enough to pull her pants off before sliding his hands up her legs to hook on the sides of her white and gold panties. He smiled realizing she wore his favorite colors, he slid them off of her and tossed them, not even noticing they landed on her dresser as he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Rin arched her back as his tongue sent bolts of pleasure coursing through her body, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as he slid his tongue along her slit before circling around her clit. Rin whimpered softly as her hands tangled in his silky hair, her hips moving along his mouth. Had she not been enveloped in the pleasure he evoked within her, she would have been embarrassed at the sounds that filled the room.

Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue as Rin was sent over the edge for the first time. She cried out as pleasure wracked her body in its embrace. Sesshomaru gently released her legs and slid upwards along her body, he kissed Rin deeply as he slowly slid within her welcoming body, stopping only when he reached her barrier. He whispered an apology and kissed her before slamming past it, swallowing her cry of pain. He stilled his hips waiting for her to adjust to the size of him within her, Rin slid her hands down his back as she pushed her hips against him, a tiny moan escaping her lips, signaling he could move.

Sesshomaru withdrew slowly and gently slid back in, watching her face carefully for any sign of pain. When he discovered none, he thrust harder within her as he felt his control slipping. All he could think of was finding release within his Mate and he would not stop until he achieved that. Rin moaned as he hit a special spot in her body that made her falter in her movements, Sesshomaru felt the position was wrong as he leaned down and whispered for her to turn on her hands and knees. He withdrew so that Rin could shift her position, as soon as she was on her hands and knees, Sesshomaru slammed into her making her cry out in passion. He pushed her hips into the bed under the force of his own driving thrusts, he felt his own release approaching and knew Rin was not ready yet. He slid his hand beneath her body to slide along her clit, once finding it, he massaged it between two fingers swiftly matching his thrusts to her grinding as she whimpered, her release rushing through her like a tidal wave. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and gripping her hips with both hands he rode her with powerful thrusts until his own release flooded through him and into his mate in one burst. He panted slightly as he collapsed onto the bed beside his mate, pulling her into his arms to rest her head on his chest.

"I had a dream of my past life. I gave my life Sesshomaru because the child I bore you…he was a tyrant who knew I would never use my power against him. You never knew because I kept it from you. I remember it all so clearly." Rin stated, his hands stroked her hair softly, an action that meant continue. "I tried to raise our son without violence, but I guess keeping him from you was wrong, he started killing animals, then moved on to people. Then he became a tyrant. I tried to explain to him that there was another way and he beheaded me for it." She explained.

Sesshomaru stilled, he never expected any son of his to kill his mother…Had he known, he would have saved her and punished his son severely. "Rin, I'm sorry, you should not have experienced that. His demon nature could not be suppressed any longer than you had done it." He said, his arm traveling along her arm slowly. Rin stood and quickly pulled on a robe.

"Hurry, I feel him, his presence is forever linked to me because I am his mother. I must stop him, he seeks to kill my very soul. "Rin said as she quickly pulled out her battle kimono and putting it on. She and Sesshomaru had just gone down the stairs just as her door blasted apart.

"Hello Mother…..I see you found Father in your reincarnated form." Kazuki announced before entering her home. Rin stared at him, his face was marred and she would have loved to know who was responsible.

"Kazuki, your name was meant to represent Harmonious Hope. You were my hope, why do you insist on killing me" Rin asked as she lifted her arms, prepared to defend herself as Sesshomaru stood behind her. He looked at the child who was a mirror image of him. Long silver hair, purple crescent on his forehead, amber eyes…this was his son alright.

"Kazuki why are you after your mother? No son of mine will live to succeed in killing his mother, for she is the one who gave you life" Sesshomaru stated as his hand rested on Rin's shoulder. "You should respect her and love her, I highly doubt she gave you cause, Rin is a loving woman who would have given her all for you."

Kazuki chuckled, "You think so? Where were you Father when she told me it was wrong of me to kill animals even though I needed to eat? That it was wrong to kill the people who treated me so unfairly, where were you when I needed someone to guide me through what I was?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "You were not here Father, so your opinion matters not." He lifted his weapon to pull her soul from her body.

"You will not succeed…..I'm sorry, my son." Rin said as her hands moved swiftly, the weapon flying out of Kazuki's hands and slamming into the wall as his body slammed into the opposite wall. Rin summoned a burst of power into her hand like a sphere and thrusting her hand out, it slammed into Kazuki sending him through several walls. Rin stood proud as she stepped through the broken walls and standing before her son. "This can end here Kazuki, either you change your ways or I will kill you." Rin stated, Kazuki looked up and met her eyes, her eyes that he found relaxing now were found menacing.

"Rin….he is our son. Let me deal with this." Sesshomaru said as he turned her and let her walk away. "For attacking your own mother, I will punish you for that and I hope you will learn your lesson and stop trying." Sesshomaru's guards entered the room and held Kazuki upright as Sesshomaru slashed his back 150 times with his poison whip. When he was finished, he ordered the guards to put him in the dungeon until he healed.

He walked back to their room and found Rin sitting on their bed, crying. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms as he rocked her softly, trying to comfort her. "It is dealt with Rin. I shall check on him in a few weeks and see what his decision is. Try not to think about it too much. Get some sleep" he said as he kissed her forehead and laid her down and covering her with the covers. "Sleep well Rin."


	3. Rin's Forgiveness

A few weeks found Sesshomaru at the door to the cell containing his only son. He never knew of him but maybe he could teach him to control his beast, maybe with patience, he could teach him respect. "Stand up. I will give you one week and if you have not shown any progress or showing respect to your mother by then, I will not hesitate to kill you. You have been too long without proper guidance." Sesshomaru explained as his son stood up from the seat in the cell.

"I can tell you are hungry so I shall hunt with you to teach you how to shift into your true form. I do not know how you are a full demon but your mother would not know how to help you as she is human." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away, his son silently following behind him. "First thing you need to do, is to feel the shift in your aura, once you can do that, you allow the youkai energy to shift the structure of your body and before you know it, you are in your true form." Sesshomaru slowly shifted alongside his son as he morphed into his true form. He bore Sesshomaru's markings while he got his darker coloring from Rin. While Sesshomaru and Kazuki were hunting, Rin remained behind as she worried for her son.

It had been hours when they returned home, Sesshomaru showed Kazuki to his room down the hall from where he and Rin shared a room before leaving to their room. He paused outside the door as Rin was singing softly.

**Just when you think**

**Hope is lost**

**And giving up**

**Is all you've got**

**Blue turns black**

**Your confidence is cracked**

**There seems no turning back from here**

**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**

**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day**

**That's when loneliness goes away**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

Sesshomaru stood there, his hand on the door, feeling a presence he turned to find Kazuki listening also. Motioning for his silence, he allowed his son to remain while Rin continued her song

**When your feet are made of stone**

**And you're convinced that you're all alone**

**Look at the stars instead of the dark**

**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

**Let's not let our anger get us lost**

**And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day**

**That's when loneliness goes away**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

Kazuki looked out the window at the stars, he vaguely remembered his mother singing this too him as a child. He had truly wronged her and he now knew it.

**Deep breath, take it on the chin**

**But don't forget to let love back in**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day**

**That's when loneliness goes away**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

Rin curled up on the pillows as she waited for some miracle to grant her Kazuki's old personality. He stood outside her door as memories flooded through him, all the times he was hurt or bullied and she defended him without hesitation. When his anger threatened to consume him and she worked him through it only for him to turn out hating her and hurting her. He had to make it right.

He knocked on the door as Sesshomaru walked to his office. Kazuki entered the room to find his mother standing up, she watched him cautiously as he moved towards her. "Mother I'm sorry…..I don't know why I did what I did. I guess I drove until I lost the road and broke with some I followed. I was not the same person that you raised and I wish I had the ability to change time and redo everything." He said as he clenched his hands into fists helplessly.

Rin enveloped him in a hug as she held her son closely. "I should have been there for you more Kazuki. I lost not only my son, but a friend. I would have gladly stayed up with you all night to work through your problems had I known it would have saved your life. Let's just try to start anew." He nodded as he returned her hug. He was old enough to be on his own but he wanted his mother again. Sesshomaru's entrance gave way for Kazuki to return to his own room as Sesshomaru shut the door behind his son's departure.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him slowly as his lips caught hers, their bodies moving together perfectly. Rin's hands slid up his shirt and along his chest as she slid his shirt off completely. "I have something for you," Rin gently pushed him onto the bed as she stood before him singing softly.

When you have to look away

When you don't have much to say

That's when I love you

I love you, just that way

To hear you stumble when you speak

Or see you walk with two left feet

That's when I love you

I love you endlessly

And when you're mad cause you lost a game

Forget I am waiting in the rain

Baby I'll love you

I'll love you anyway

Cause here's my promise made tonight

You can count on me for life

Cause that's when I love you

When nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn, the more I love

The more my heart can't get enough

That's when I love you

When I love you

No matter what

So when you turn to hide your eyes

Cause the movie made you cry

That's when I love you

I love you

A little more each time

And when you can't quite match your own clothes

Or when you laugh at your own jokes

That's when I love you, I love you

More than you'll know

And when you forget that we had a date

Or the look that you give when you show up late

Baby I'll love you

I'll love you anyway

So here's my promise made tonight

You can count on me for life

Cause that's when I love you

When nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn, the more I love

The more my heart can't get enough

That's when I love you

When I love you

No matter what

That's when I love you when nothing baby, nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn the more I love the more my heart can't get enough

That's when I love you, when I love you no matter what

She slowly climbed onto his lap as she hugged him tight. Sesshomaru smiled softly as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. His Rin was an amazing mate, one he will forever cherish.

"Thank you for the gift Mate. Now It is time I give you one also." He gently lay her on the bed and slowly made his way down her body as he slowly untied her robe. Sliding her arms from it, he lifted her enough to pull it out from under her and tossed it aside. His hands slid up her well-toned calves to curve around her thighs. He gently parted her thighs as his head slowly descended, Rin let out a soft moan as her head fell back, her body instantly growing hotter as his tongue gently slid along her heat.

Her hands slid into his silver hair, his growl sending vibrations along her heat, her hips bucking up instantly, she whispered his name as her eyes glanced down the same moment his glanced up, their eyes meeting with an intense passion. His amber eyes held passion and a promise while hers held trust and love. He slid one hand from her thigh to push two fingers into her gently while he flicked his tongue over her clit. Rin's cries filled the room as he slowly brought her closer to her release.

Just as she was about to beg him for more, he slid from between her thighs and moved up her body, kissing her and letting her taste herself on his tongue. Rin's own tongue entwined with his as her hands slid along his back. Sesshomaru gently parted her folds to rock his hardened arousal along her clit, his mouth swallowing her cries, muffling them so as not to allow anyone else to hear them.

Sesshomaru swiftly lifted his hips and thrust himself into Rin's body in one solid thrust, swallowing her screams as her release flooded through her, his own body staying still while she rode hers out. Once she slowly calmed down, he withdrew only to thrust back into her sensitive heat, making her gasp, nails digging into his back. He slowly picked up the speed while she whimpered softly, trying to hold in her cries as Sesshomaru moved ever more quickly. He swiftly flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrust back in as his pace was much faster than she could keep up with, the pace making her grip the pillows, burying her face into them as the pleasure grew intensely. Sesshomaru whined softly and painfully as he bent over her body, his own stilling once he pushed his hips against hers, Rin feeling his hot release filling her heat, making her cry into the pillows as her own release flooded through her with an intensity that she had never felt before.

Sesshomaru pulled out and covered her with a blanket as he pulled on a pair of boxers that were a gift from Kagome, he smiled at that recollection… He and rin had just finished, their passion spent when Kagome had run into their room, seeing Sesshomaru in all his glory, she ran shrieking through the castle only to return with boxers telling him he better wear them, she didn't need to see the family jewels. He chuckled as he curled an arm possessively around his mate and joining her in sleep.


	4. Rin's Surprise

Rin awoke from her sleep only to find herself within Sesshomaru's embrace. She snuggled closer to him before remembering the change in Kazuki. She stood up gently so as not to awaken her mate and slowly made her way to her son's room. She opened the door softly and found her son sleeping peacefully, she walked over and sat on the side of his bed and watched him sleep. She missed that she had never gotten that chance too often, the urge to be a mother rose within her and she wished she could reset time.

She made her way back to her room and found Sesshomaru awake, she greeted him with a kiss and he pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "Couldn't resist checking in on Kazuki could you Rin?" He asked with a chuckle. He could smell the child within her but he chose to wait to tell her. Rin smiled and left to take a quick shower, she came back to find Sesshomaru sitting in a chair and motioning for her to sit with him.

"Rin….I know you did not get the chance to be a Mother to Kazuki, but I feel you need to know you are carrying another pup within you. I scented him this morning and I know it will be another male." Rin sat in silence, she had not thought to be a mother again so soon after just getting Kazuki back.

"How will he take it? I do not want him feeling he has been replaced, he would really feel abandoned." She said, Sesshomaru pulled her close nuzzling her mark. Rin knew he would take care of matters in a delicate manner. He stood as he got ready to leave. "Enjoy your hunting with Kazuki" she called.

Kazuki had just caught a moose as he was preparing it the way Sesshomaru had taught him. "Kazuki….There is a reason I suggested we hunt today as there is a matter we must discuss. Your mother is expecting another male pup and she did not wish you to feel replaced." He said gently. Kazuki's eyes widened slightly.

"If she is expecting then there is no reason for me to stay?" he asked, he wished to get to know his mother and father and with the new pup that would not happen. He wanted the chance to change.

"No, she does wish you to stay, she does not want you to leave at all. In fact you will be my heir to the Western Lands regardless of how many pups your mother bears me." Sesshomaru said. Kazuki relaxed some as he picked up the remains of the moose meat to carry home. Sesshomaru knew it was wise of Rin to not approach the topic with Kazuki.

As they entered the palace, Kazuki took the meat to the kitchens after his father told him to help prepare the meal. Rin was sitting on their bed reading when he had entered the room. He sat beside her, "He knows and he thought exactly as you believed he would. I have explained that the new pup will in no way take his place as he is still the first born. He shall be my true heir regardless of the number of pups. Rin slid onto his lap as he hugged her close, she just needed her mate and husband, his aura, his embrace, everything about him comforted her. He flipped her over onto the bed gently.

"Kazuki is downstairs helping with the meal, no ears to hear you Rin" Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into her neck nipping on her ear gently. Rin moaned softly and slid her arms around his neck gently.

A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger, but I am exhausted and must sleep. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and I promise it will have the rest of the lemon and it may be extra graphic. Just a warning. LOTS of foreplay and maybe a bit of brutality (Rin will love it)


End file.
